Stay With Me (Marshall Lee and Fionna Story)
by luckyirish4
Summary: Marshall Lee believes that he is a hideous being and for the life of him, can not figure out why Fionna likes him. The love he carries for Fionna runs deep and also troubles him foor fear he might hurt her. Will he be able to accept himself and to give into his hidden love? More importantly, can Fionna accept his secret? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

"You have to go."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Yes you are! Don't you get it? I'm going to kill you!"

"You would never hurt me. I know you Marshall Lee. I know that you talk up big game and think that you are such a badass, but you're not. You are as gentle as it gets." She places her hand in mine and gives it a gentle squeeze.

I can hear her pounding pulse, the rushing blood, moving all throughout her body. I pull my hand way from her. I tug at my hair and bend forward. I feel my teeth elongate. "Ahhhh!" They hurt. Bad. I need to sink my teeth into her.

She puts both hands on my shoulders. "It's okay. Fight it Marshall Lee. Fight!

I throw my head up and let my inner demon take over. "No!"

Next thing I know, her blood is rushing down my throat. It is better than it smells. It is everything that I have wanted. Nothing compares to her unique flavor. I push her down to the ground, until I am completely on top of her. She struggles against my force, but it is nothing compared to my supernatural strength. She says my name faintly. I know I am killing her, but I can't stop. I can't control myself. I have never been so bloodthirsty in my whole vampire existence. I tug at her messy hair, needing to get closer. I bite harder. Stop Marshall. You are killing the girl you love. Stop!

I pull away, finally finding my inner will power. There is blood everywhere. All over me. All over her. My hands are drenched in the dark crimson liquid. I look from them to her. "No. No. I'm sorry!" I pick up her lifeless form and hold her close to my chest. She is so pale. I sit quietly, trying to hear her heartbeat. I listen and I listen, but I hear nothing.

I didn't stop from some unknown strength within me. I stopped because there was nothing left. No blood. No life.

I killed her.

I killed my Fionna.

I grip her tighter and place my forehead against hers. The tears are coming hard. I didn't even know vampires could cry. I start yelling. Yelling at myself. I am a monster. I have never killed anyone before. And the one person I did kill is my entire world. I put my lips near her ear. "Please." I choke on my tears. "Please!" I am finding it harder and harder to breathe. "Please, come back to me."

I don't get an answer though, I never will again.

The sun is starting to rise. It will be any minute before it reaches us. I don't move. There is no point. No reason for me to live anymore. I move so that I am lying down with her on top of me. I hold her close to my body, and wait. Wait for my release.

I feel the heat rays from the sun and know that my pain is almost over. I feel them touch my legs. I feel them blistering. The pain is so indescribable. They catch on fire, burning and burning until there is nothing left. The rays make their way up my body. I kiss Fionna on the cheek and never remove my eyes from her beautiful face. The blisters and flames engulf my body. The last words I will ever say rush out of my mouth. " I love you."

Then there's nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

I splash the ice cold water on my face and around my neck. Letting out a sigh, I roll my head back and close my eyes. After a couple of seconds I look to the mirror and observe the creature staring back. Pale skin, dark eyes, jet black hair. There is nothing special about me. No one likes me except for Fionna.

Fionna.

I raise my fist and punch the mirror. Hundreds of glass pieces go flying everywhere. "Great." I guess I need a new mirror now.

I leave the bathroom and reemerge a minute later with a dust pan and broom. I lean over and pick up the big pieces and throw them in the bathroom garbage bin. I grab the broom and quickly sweep up the small pieces. When I am done I turn the light off and head to my room.

I take my shirt off and sit on my bed. Looking to the left of me I reach for the picture on my nightstand. It's of me and Fionna. She is standing in front of me, looking up into my eyes, with her arms around my waist. I am in the same position. We were in her tree house and I was teaching her how to dance for Gumwad's upcoming ball. We thought we were alone that day until Cake came out of nowhere and snapped a picture of us. She did it as a joke to tease Fionna. I stole the picture from her. I wanted to remember that day.

I put the picture down and go to open the curtains. Moonlight comes in and fills up the dark room. "Another night, Marshall Lee, only this time it's your birthday."

I go downstairs to the kitchen and pull out an apple from the fridge. My teeth elongate and before I bite into it, my mind wanders to the dream. I had killed Fionna. I have never had a dream like that before. It truthfully scared me, because I do crave her blood. The only difference between the dream and real life is that in reality, though I love her, I would never get close enough to her to where I would kill her. I can never admit to how I feel to her for that very reason. That's why I constantly tease her and make fun of her. So she doesn't know how I really feel.

I let out a grunt, and then thrust my teeth into the red apple. It immediately dries up until there is nothing left but a grey glob. I go to reach for another one, but before I can grab it, I hear my front door open. "Marshall? Where are you? Why is it so dark in here? I can't see anything!"

I look behind the corner to the living room. Using my night vision to see, I silently chuckle to myself. Fionna is wandering around with her arms outstretched trying to look for the light switch. I put the apple on the counter and quietly float until I am standing in front of her.

She finds the switch and flicks it on. "Ahhh!" She trips over a cord and lands on her ass. I immediately laugh. She stands back up and glares at me while crossing her arms. "That was not funny."

I wipe a fake tear and hold my chest to stop my "pounding heart". "You're right, it wasn't funny. It was pretty damn hilarious."

She shoves past me and goes to sit on my couch. "I don't even know why I hang out with you."

I join her on the couch and place my arm around her shoulders. "Because I am the most awesomest awesome person in the land of Aaa. And let's not forget the fact that you are crazy in love with me, which explains why you keep looking at my naked chest." I lean closer to whisper in her ear. "Do you like what you see?"

She blushes red and stands up from the couch. "I was not looking. I'm going back home since you're going to be such a dick."

She starts walking to the door, but before she grabs the knob I take her hand in mine. "Come on, Fi, I was just joking. That's what I do, mess around and stuff. Remember?"

She shakes my hand off of hers. "Fine. But if I hear another smartass comment come from your pointy mouth, I am leaving and you can forget about our plans."

I raise an eyebrow. "Plans? Are we supposed to do something tonight?"

She raises her hands in the air and lets out a frustrated groan. "You forgot! Of course you would forget."

I shrug my shoulders. "I've lived a long time, Bunny. I tend to forget things."

She looks at me like I am stupid. "We just made these plans last week. Remember? We were going to go swimming for your birthday, since you know, everything is closed during the middle of the night. How could you forget?"

I rub my head. "That's right I remember the swimming, but what I don't remember is telling you when my birthday was." I cross my arms and wait for an answer.

"Crap." She looks down and starts playing with her fingers. "I might have asked PG to look into your records to see if you were truly okay to hang out with, you know, back when we first met. When we were going through it, we saw your birthday."

"Okay? Why haven't you said anything this whole time? It's been what, six years since we met? Why the sudden interest in my birthday?"

She lets out a sigh and meets her eyes to mine. "Honestly, I forgot .Since you're a vampire, and you don't age and all, my thirteen year old self just looked at you as not having a birthday. Sorry."

I wave my hand off. "Whatever. So, where's my present? I do get one, right?"

She rolls her eyes. "Be patient, Pale Face."

"Fine. I guess I'll go change." I fly up to my room. Looking in my bottom drawer of my dresser, I move my clothes around until I find my black and red swimming trunks. I pull out my top drawer and grab a white t-shirt. I've made her sweat enough. Besides, I'll be shirtless again in no time. I change real quickly, put on my converse, grab a towel, and then descend down stairs.

I loop my arm through hers and pull her to the door. "Alright, Bunny, let's go swimming."


	3. Chapter 2

"Get in the damn water, Fionna."

She puts half of her foot in, then quickly takes it back out. "No, it's too cold."

I splash the water in front of me before going under the dark water. I emerge back up and shake out my hair. "No, it's not. It feels good."

She shakes her head and smirks at me. "Easy for you to say. Temperature doesn't affect you."

I swim closer to her. "Well, even if it did, I would still be in here, because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY and to hell if it if I'm not going to have a good time."

She removes her bunny hat, revealing her newly cut hair. It no longer goes to her feet, but to the center of her back. Though I liked her long hair, I must admit that I love her new style. "You just had to pull the birthay card."

I shrug my shoulders and flash her a toothy grin.

"Fine."

What comes next is something I thought would never happen. Something I thought could only happen in my wildest fantasies .She takes her shirt, followed by her skirt off, to reveal a very tight, uncovering, red bikini. I can't believe I have forgotten that when you swim, you wear pretty much nothing. My eyes travel from her feet too her head. She is not at all like the stick figure girls I was once with back in the day. She has the most beautiful curves in the right places. Her skin looks silky soft and clean under the moonlight. I would give anything to trace it with my lips. Her breasts are the perfect size for me. Round and bouncy. I take a hard swallow and readjust mself in my trunks.

She places her hands on her hips and starts tapping her foot. "Are you done checking me out yet?"

Shit. I pull my eyes away from her body to look up to her eyes. Placing on my biggest smirk I say, "Please tell me that you are my birthday present."

She gasps loudly, and then jumps in the water. When she comes up for air she smacks me on the chest.

"Ow. What was that for?"

She ponts a finger at me. "You know what that was for."

I give her a smile and go underwater. Since I am of the undead, I don't exactly need to breathe. I take my time under the dark, murky water. I feel free down here. I feel like I can't hurt anyone. I feel like I am not a monster, that I am just a regular nineteen year old boy.

When I come back up to the surface, I notice Fionna Isn't anywhere to be found. I immediately start panicking. "Fionna? Fionna, where are you?" Just then I hear crying. I advert my eyes to the direction and find Fionna crawled up in a ball on the sand. Right now I am about halfway in the lake. It takes me two seconds to swim to where she is at. I jump out of the water and kneel in front of her. "Fi? What's wrong?"

She pulls her head up. Bloodshot eyes meet mine. "Marshall!" She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close to her. Her tears become louder and she starts gasping for air. "I thought you were dead. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't accept that you were really gone, since you are a vampire and can live through anything. I just didn't know what to do, so I got out of the water, and- "

"Fionna." I place my hands on her face and use my thumbs to wipe away her tears. "What are you talking about?"

She places her head on my chest. "You were under the water for an hour, Marshall."

Fuck. An hour? It certainly dd not feel like it, but then again when you are a vampire, time is nothing. I position myself to where Fionna is sitting in between my legs. I tighten my arms around her and hold her close. "I am sorry, Bunny. I had no idea."

She nods her head and closes her eyes. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay? Believe it or not, you are my bestfriend and I need you around."

"Okay."

We stay like that for a few more minutes, not breaking the silence. Finally I ask, "Do you want to head back?"

She sits up and nods her head.

I stand up, then help her up. We grab our things and make our way back. She takes a hold of my hand and squeezes. Like she needs to reassure herself that I am really there. I squuze back and tighten my hold. She looks at me, and asks, "Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please stay over tonight? I am too tired to go back home."

I give her a smile and place my arm around her. "Me casa es su casa, Bunny."

She raises an eyebrow. "What?"

I let out a low chuckle. "My house is your house, Bunny."

She nods to herself. "Okay, thanks."

When we get back to my place I decide to start up a fire. I'm sure Fionna is freezing her ass off. "So, I was thinking, if you weren't too tired, that maybe we could watch a movie. Dracula, perhaps? It's my favorite."

She rubs her hands in front of the fire and with chattering teeth she says, "Okay, but do you mind if I take a shower first? This fire is totally not helping."

"Sure, no problem."

She mumbles a thanks and then goes upstairs. When I hear the water running I go to the kitchen to grab my unbitten apple that I was going to eat before Fionna showed up. I suck it dry and discard its remainings. I decide that I should probably change. I head upstairs to pick out another white shirt and some black sweat pants.I get dressed and towel dry my hair off, then start heading back down stairs. Halfway through the staircase I hear the water turn off and my name being called.

I go to stand in front of the bathroom door. "Yeah?"

She opens the door and peeks her head out. "Could I borrow something to wear?"

I smirk at her. "Sure you don't want to just wear the towel? It will make it easier when you give me my present."

She blushes red and lets out a sigh. "I am not even going to respond to that."

I poke her cheek. "You just did."

She swipes my finger away. "Can I have the clothes or not?"

"Yeah one sec."

I return to my room i rummage through my drawers and find a pair of grey sweatpants that are a little to small on me. These will do. For the shirt I pull out a black t-shirt that says, 'Show me your Teeth.'

"Perfect," I say.

I go back to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Here you go."

She opens it, grabs the clothes, and slams it in my face. "You're welcome."

I go back downstairs and set up the movie. Once the movie is in the player I sit on the couch and wait. About five minutes later Fionna sits down next to me. "I have to admit, I don't like the shirt."

I shrug my shoulders. "It was the only one I could find." I turn to look at her and I feel my dead heart leap ith joy. "I must admit, I like you in my clothes."

She rolls her eyes. "I bet you do."

Dropping the subject, I pick up the remote and look at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

I press play and recline back on the couch. About two minutes in I hear her whisper my name.

I turn to look at her. "You can't already be scared. It just started!"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that."

"Okay...What?"

"What happened to the bathroom mirror?"

I turn back to the movie. "I accidently smashed it."

"How do you accidently smash a mirror?"

"I just did, okay? Can you drop it?"

She crosses her arms and lays her head back. "Fine."

It wasn't too long until her quiet snores fill the room.

I chuckle to myself and turn the movie off, and put the fire out. I go to make sure the door is locked. When I am done, I pick Fionna up in my arms and fly us to my room. While holding her with one arm, I pull the black satin fabric back and put her down. I tuck her in and then gently kiss her on the forehead. I walk around to the other side of the room and draw the curtains so that they are now closed. I look back to the bed. It's a king's bed. She probably won't even realize I'm there. I climb in on the opposite side and look over at her.

I am so going to regret this in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I have been asleep, but when I wake up, Fionna is gone. I look to the clock on the wall. "1:32? Ugh. It's still so early." She probably went back home. Her cat was probably worried sick about her. I roll back on the bed and put my face in my pillow. Oh well, more sleep for me.

Just as I am about to drift off, something comes out of nowhere and lands on my back. I jump up and kick it off. "The fuck?" I ball my fist up and get ready to impact. Just about when I come in contact with flesh, I hear a screech.

"Marshall Lee!"

I stop my swing and fall back on the bed. "What the hell, Fionna? I thought you left."

She is sitting at the end of the bed with a scowl on her face. "You could have seriously hurt me."

I run my hands down my face. "Well, you shouldn't have done that. Why did you do that? Don't you know to never surprise a vampire?"

She shrugs her shoulders and lays down at the end of the bed. "It was payback."

I raise an eyerow at her. "For what?"

She crosses her arms and a light blush appears. "For sleeping in the same bed as me. You can imagine my fear when I woke up and you're sleeping self was holding me to death. I felt like your own personal body pillow."

I let out a laugh. "Damn. I wish I was awake to see your face." I decide to sit up, since there is no way in hell I am going back to sleep. "Don't take this the wrong way, bu why are you here? I thought you would be tired of me by now."

She stands up and opens the curtains. What is she doing? I jump off of the bed to hide on the side that is not facing the window. "Fionna! Are you trying to kill me?"

"This is why I didn't leave. Look, it's okay."

I peek my head up from the edge of the bed. There is no sunlight. There is just white. "What?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's snow, Marshall. We are snowed in."

I stand up completely, walk over to the window and put my hand on the cool glass. "I haven't seen snow in ages. I guess that explains why you were so cold last night."

She rubs her hands together and smacks her mouth. "So, what are we going to do?"

I look at her up and down. She is still in the same clothes I gave her last night, only this time she took a pair of my socks. "Well, I think we need to stay warm, and since I don't have a heater," I lift up my shirt. "the only way to do that is- "

She holds a finger to my mouth. "Do not even think about finishing that sentence." She tugs my shirt out of my hand and puts it back down. "I'm going to go eat some of your food."

She walks out, leaving me laughing. "We both know you were thinking the same thing, Bunny."

After my shower, I get dressed in my usual flannel and jeans and then meet Fionna downstairs. She is going back and forth in the kitchen. From the fridge, to the stove, to the sink, and repeats the process over again.

I sit down on a barstool and just watch her. "What are you making?"

She pours some creamy white substance in a pan. "Pancakes."

I look at the box on the stove. "I didn't even know I had anything that wasn't red."

She puts the now finished batch on a plate. "Well you do."

She butters them and pours syrup all over. She takes a seat across from me, and starts cutting up the food. She takes a bite and chews slowly. Looking up she glares at me. "Why are you watching me?"

I shrug my shoulders and continue watching her. "Have you been able to get a hold of Cake?"

She shakes her head and stands up. She pours herself a glass of orange juice and sits back down. "Nope. There's not much I can do. Besides, she knew I was coming over last night. She knows you will take care of me."

"Really? Last time I checked, Cake hates me."

Fionna nods her head. "She does. She just knows that you wouldn't let anything happen to me." She looks up and meets her eyes with mine. "I know that too. You are like an open book. There for eveyone to see."

I give off a nervous laugh. "I hope that's not true."

She takes her last bite and brings her plate to the sink. She washes it and dries it, and puts it back in the cupboard. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No. Not really."

She nods her nead and goes out to the living room. "So, should we finish up the movie?"

I sit next to her and laugh. "I can't believe you want to finish it. You hate that movie. You thinks it's scary."

She grabs a blanket that was draped over the couch and fixes her position so that she is laying with her head on the armrest and her feet bunched up to her chest. "I know, but I feel bad about falling asleep."

I pick up the remote and hit resumse. Ten minutes in from where we left off, and Fionna is already shielding her eyes from the evil vampire. She sits up and scoots closer to me. I can't help but laugh at the irony here. "Let me get this straight. You're afraid of the vampire on T.V., so you decide to snuggle up to a vampire to help you with your fear of the vampire. Did I get that right?"

She turns to glare at me. "Quiet you."

I laugh again and reposition myself and Fionna so that I am now laying down on the couch with her on top of me. She looks down at me. "What are you doing?"

I turn my face away and look back to the movie. "I wanted to lay down, and you were in my way."

I feel her eyes on me a little longer, until she turns her head back to the screen. A minute later she gives up on trying to hold her head up and rests it on my chest.

We come to a scene where there is scary music and the vampire is chasing a girl. He grabs her by the neck and starts to suck her dry. Fionna turns her face in my chest and grips my flannel. "Tell me when it's over."

I use one hand to tighten around her waist while the other one goes under her chin. Lifting her face up so that she is looking at me, I give her a pointy tooth smile. "You can't seriously be scared, Fi. You're Fionna the fucking human, and you're scared of a _vampire movie?"_

__Her eyes don't leave mine and she whispers, "Yes, I guess I am."

I move my hand hand away from her chin and use my thumb to trace her bottom lip. "Fionna," I whisper.

She closes her eyes and lets out a breath.

"Please don't hate me for this." I then lean in closer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mature audiences for this chapter. Vey intense sex scenes. If you don't want to read, I suggest you skip. **

I gently brush my lips against hers. I hear her gasp, which causes me to open my eyes. She is staring back, looking down to my lips and then back to my eyes. That's all of the encouragement I need. I crash my lips forcefully to hers, and she does the same. Using both of my arms I grab a hold of her and fly up and then down, back to the couch, so that I am now above her. I push my tongue aganst her teeth, waiting for her approval. She immediately responds and collides her tongue with mine. I feel her hands move up my back to tug at my hair, and then move back down to grip my ass. I smile against her lips. "You are impatient."

She lets out a groan in response. I leave kisses up and down her jaw, which causes her to arch into me. She takes ahold of the buttons on my shirt and rips them apart. Buttons go everywhere. I shrug out of my flannel, and then go back to devouring her mouth. I sit up and take her with me, so that she is now sitting on my lap. I remove her bunny hat and her golden hair falls around her shoulders. I lift up my shirt that she is wearing and bring it over her head. She is not wearing a bra. I stare at her, unable to look away. She starts to cover up, but I stop her. "Fionna, you are beautiful. You don't need to hide from me. Do you understand?"

She nods her head.

I brush some hair away from her face. "I want to hear you say it."

"I understand."

"Good." I lean down and run my lips over her breasts. They perk up at the contact, which makes me tease them more. Sticking out my tongue, I swirl it around and around her pebbled tips, going from one to the other.

She lets her head fall back, giving me better access. "Please," she says.

I move my lips to her neck and gently graze my teeth against the silky skin. I can feel her heartbeat pick up, I can feel the blood rushing through her body, causing her to blush. My teeth elongate. I stop what I am doing and fly off of her, landing against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

She looks at me and grabs the blanket to cover up. "Marshall, what's wrong?"

The words come out before I can stop them. "This shouldn't have happened."

Hurt flashes in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?

I shake my head. "I just... I... exscuse me." With that I fly up to my room and shut the door.

I pick up the picture on my nightstand and throw it across the room. It breaks against the wall, and falls into pieces on the ground. I go to open the curtains, but we are still buried in snow. I have to get out of here. "I almost hurt her, or worse, killed her. I am disgusting. I don't deserve to live."

I break off a piece of the wooden frame from the bed and poise it in front of my heart. I start crying. The stake shakes in my hand and I take a deep breath. "This is the only way I will never hurt her."

Just as I am about to impale, the door flys open and Fionna runs in. "Marshall, stop!" She runs to me with the blanket tied around herself and places her hand on top of mine, over the broken wood. "Please, don't do this."

I start shaking my head back and forth. "I have to."

She puts both of her hands on my cheeks and wipes away my tears. Her own tears form in her eyes and she lets out a choked cough. "I see you, Marshall Lee. I see how you battle with your innerself. I see love when I look at you. What I don't see is a monster. You would never hurt anyone, and if you don't trust yourself, then trust me."

I look back and forth between her and the stake. "I alomst hurt you, Fionna. So don't you dare tell me that I am not a monster."

She turns from scared to angry. "You really think that you're a monster? Fine! Then kill me, Marshall. Suck me dry, because if you really were who you say you are, you wouldn't have pulled away down there. You would have killed me." She moves her hair away from her neck and tilts her head to the side. "Go ahead. Do it!"

I drop the stake and crash my lips to hers. I pull the blanket away from her torso and hoist her up in the air. Her legs wrap around my waist and her hands claw at my shoulders. I walk us over to the bed and fall on it, never removing my lips from her. I kiss from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, down her stomach, until I reach the top of her sweatpants. I take ahold of the waistband and look up to her. "Is this okay?"

She runs her hands over the black satin sheets and grips them tightly. "Yes."

I slowly remove the pants and discard them on the floor. I grab ahold of her legs and kiss both of her inner thighs. I kiss my way up untl I am face to face with the most private part of her. "Fionna, I have to do this. Please tell me you want the same thing."

She releases her grip on the sheets and runs her hands over her breasts. "Please. Don't stop."

I move my lips, followed by my tongue, and start sucking away.

She comes straight off of the mattress, and then back down again. "Marshall!"

I continue sucking and swirling my tongue around her bundle of nerves. While my mouth is still on her, I take my index finger and gently pry open her opening. I thrust it in, pulling in and out until I feel her clamp down around it. She starts breathing fast and I know she is going to come any second.

"Marshall! Oh fuck! Marshall Lee!" She starts screaming and squirming, but I don't ease up. I ride it with her until I feel her calm down from the high.

She lets out a long sigh. I smirk at her. "I know. I'm good."

She sits up and grabs my face in her hands. She rests her forehead against mine and closes her eyes. "I think I am in love with you, Marshall Lee."

If my heart was beating, it would have leaped out of my chest. She is in love with me. I, I don't even know what to say. I stare at her face in such awe.

She opens her eyes and meets my own. "Please say something. I'm freaking out here."

I place a feather soft kiss on her nose, and then her lips. "I have been in love with you since we first met, Fi. I had no idea you felt the same."

She lets out a nervous laugh. "I was a thirteen year old girl, when your sexy nineteen year old self came walking into my life, I had a crush instantly. I just didn't think you liked me, since, you know, you constantly tease me."

I pull back to look at her. "Fionna, I only teased you so I would never have to get close to you. I couldn't let you see how I really felt, for fear I might hurt you. And I almost did today, Fi. We can't be together."

She grips my forearms and without blinking says, "Then change me."

I shake my head no. "You don't know what you are asking, Fionna."

"What I am asking is to spend eternity with you, Marshall Lee."

"I would never want that for you. You wouldn't age, and everyone you love would die. No more Cake, or Gumball, or FP, or LSP, or- "

She holds up a hand. "I get it, but I would have the most imortant person in my life. You."

I shake my head at her and let out a laugh. "You're not taking no for an answer. Are you?"

She smiles at me. "Nope."

I push her back lightly onto the bed and hover over her. "Can we at least wait a couple of years?"

"No."

"One year?"

"I don't want to be out of my teens, while you're still in them."

I trace her chin with my nose. "Techincally I'm thouands of years old. I am way out of my teen years."

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. The day before your twentieth birthday I will change you. That way you're still a teenager."

She gives me her pouty face. "My birthday is five months from now."

I nod my head.

"Fine. You have a deal."

I kiss her long and hard.

She kisses me back and pushes at my shoulders, flipping me over so that she is now on top. She leans down and whispers in my ear. "My turn."

Fuck. "Fionna, this was not my intention when I started this."

She places a finger to her lips. "Trust me, I want to do this."

She follows the same pattern I took on her body. When she reaches my jeans, she unbuttons them and slides them off gracefully. She lets out a gasp and looks up to me. "I didn't feel like wearing any underwear today."

She shakes her head and mumbles, "No problem with that."

She runs a hand over my length and I buck up. Yeah, any self restraint I had in me was gone the moment her hand touched me.

She looks at me through her eyelashes, with her hand stil on my dick. "Still want me to stop?"

I put my head back and close my eyes. "Take it how you want, Bunny."

She starts slowly stroking my throbbing cock. She is a little unsure of the strokes, and that just makes it even hotter. Her movements pick up speed and now it's my turn to grip the sheets. Her hand all of a sudden stop.

I open my eyes, but shut them the moment I feel her tongue lick from the bottom to the top. "Oh shit." She sucks and sucks and I have to open my eyes. When I look at her she is on all fours with her head bouncing up and down. That scene right there took me over the edge. I pump in her mouth until I find my release. "Fuck, Fionna!"

When I come down I look at her. She looks confused. "What's wrong?"

She blushes a bright crimson color from head to toe. "Um, isn't, uh, something supposed to come out?"

I start laughing. I don't mean to, but that was such an innocent question. "Fionna, since I am of the undead, I can no longer have children. Which is why no sperm came out. It simply vanshed when my humanity did."

She makes an O with her mouth.

I pull her up and flip us over. "I have had a raging hard on since I saw you in that tight bikini last night."

She smirks at me. "Good, that was kind of my intention."

"You're a bad little girl."

She shrugs her shoulders. "And you're a bad litle boy for not telling me how you really feel."

I shrug my shoulders back at her. "Look, Fionna, I have been wanting you for so long, and with us skin to skin right now, I can't hold my inner strength for much longer. So, if this isn't what you want right now, then please put some clothes on."

She brushes my hair back and whispers, "I want this."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She kisses me sweetly. "You won't."

I position myself at her entrance and gently ease forward. I slide and slide into her. She lets out a gasp and her eyes water up. "Fuck I'm hurting you."

I start to pull out but she stops me with a hand on my ass cheek. "Don't stop! It's just, I have never done this before, and you are," She blushes red again. "Really big."

"Okay." I push back in until I am all the way through. "Tell me when you're ready."

She nods her head and tears slide down. I kiss them away one by one. I kiss her lips with my salty ones and she kisses me back.

I feel the slightest thrust of her hips, but I continue to kiss her. She does it again and I look down at her. "Are you okay?"

She lets out a small moan. "It feels good now."

I slowly pull out and then back in, repeatedly. She grips my biceps and moans out even louder. I pick up my speed. I lean down to suck on her perky, round breasts. I bite down lighly on them and watch them get even harder. Her thrusts meet my own and we go faster.

She turns her head to the side. Perspiration surrounds her forehead and her breaths come out fast. "Faster, Marshall. Please, go faster."

I obey her and start pounding into her. I feel her blood boil inside of her, but I immediately ignore it. I am not a monster. I will never hurt her. She screams out my name and I join her right after.

I collapse on top of her and kiss the side of her head. "I love you."

She turns her face to look at me and gives me a large smile. "I love you."


End file.
